Truth Beauty Freedom Love and Naruto
by AoYaGi.RiTsUkA.LoVe
Summary: A bunch of little stories clumped together. Staring the varies characters of naruto
1. Clarity p1

I don't own Naruto or none of the characters in the show... I'm just a fan like all of you

xxxxx

This is just a bunch of stories

this one I call Clarity (part 1)

Its a SakuraxItachi pairing

* * *

Sakura paced back and forth in her room, talking on the phone

"Well I didn't think it was bad at first…" Sakura said into the phone as she plopped down into her bed. "No… Listen it wasn't like that" "That's not how things went" "Who told you that!"

"Can I just explain…? I dunno I just couldn't help myself"

There was a knock at her door "Sakura I need to use the phone so get off for now" her mom called out from the other side. Sakura looked to the door "okay"

"Listen I gotta go… I'll tell you everything tomorrow at lunch" Sakura laid back in her bed, she was wide awake and it was difficult for her to go to sleep. Just then her bedroom open silently, Sakura jumped up and looked at the window.

"What are you doing here?" she said opening it all the way. Sakura looked over her shoulder "Did anyone see you?" Itachi crawled in the open widow. "No, no one saw me. Don't worry"

"I have every right to worry you're sneaking into my room" she whispers, Itachi sat on her bed. "Well aren't you glad to see me?"

"Why are you here itachi?" Sakura asked sternly

"Since when can't I come and see you?" Itachi asked "I am your boyfriend remember"

Sakura turned red as he said that, it was the first time since they've secretly have been going out he said he was her boyfriend, normally he said they were together. Sakura slips onto the bed, looking at the floor.

"Well I guess so" she said as itachi pulled her over by him and kissed her forehead. "That's better"

Itachisat behind her, his arms forming a protective cage keeping her locked away. Sakura looked at his hands, touching and caressing them with care and fascination.

Itachi ran his face along her soft pink hair that smelled like citrus, "what are you doing" she asked looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Playing with your hair is that a problem?" he asked brushing it against his lips. Sakura was absorbed in his alluring gaze, her mouth open to speak but nothing came out. After awhile she stammered "uhh… your nail polish it clipped and coming off, would you like me to redo them for you?"

Itachi shrugged "Whatever…" He sat there his hands on his knees.

Sakura got up and grabbed her nail polish remover and her purple nail polish. Itachi took his hair out of the usual pony tail he has it in, his hair falling past his shoulders. His hands resting on his knees and his legs open enough to where Sakura can sit in front of him.

She sat down and with cotton balls removed the left over polish. Itachi just sat there before running his face in her hair again intoxicated with the smell of the remover and sakura's shampoo. His eyes closed as he ran the side of his chin and nose against her hair.

Sakura tired to keep her hands steady as she painted a coat of purple polish on his nails. Her skin was on pin and needles.

She was hopelessly in love with him and didn't know why cause he was far from the best thing for her…


	2. Black Diamonds p1

I don't own Naruto or any characters… I'm a fan just like you

xxx

This is a Suigetsuxhinata pairing

Black Diamonds (part 1)

* * *

Suigetsu walked into the crowded dance club, he had a misson he had to do. He was a highly skilled thief who heard some

some rumors about a valuable stone the black Diamond. What he didn't expect that getting the diamond was going to be a lot harder than he planned.

He had nothing but a picture and a name Hinata.

She was sitting in the V.I.P, this girl was worth a lot of money and beneath her shy expression she knew how to spend it. At the tender age of 22 she was up to her nose in money from an inheritance and one of the items was the Black Diamond.

Suigetsu was looking around, his eyes catching the girl with short spiky jet black hair sporting a short sequin dress. That seemed to be the thing that stood out most in the dark room.

Suigetsu finally saw her face, it was Hinata. It was time for him to make his move as she got up and gracefully sauntered towards the dance floor. Then she disappeared into the tightly packed group of people.

In the center of the crowd Hinata have a way about her that was untouchable, even inside a large crowd there was enough space for her to move freely to the best. Suigetsu was impressed by her as he evaded everyone in the crowd.

He grabs hinata by her hips as she had her arms in the air and whispers in her hear, just loud enough for her to hear. "Hey what's your name?" he asked swaying along with her.

"Hinata" she said, "What's yours?"

"Suigetsu"

Hinata turned to face him "nice to meet you"

Suigetsu smiled at her, he had an idea that this was too easy. All he had to do was try getting invited to her place. What he didn't know was hinata did her research and recognized the man.

She lets all her shyness go and take on a new sort of seductive approach which she has never tired but she wanted to see it this man was really a thief out to get her diamond. She danced dangerously close to him "So what brings you here?" he asked over the loud music.

Suigetsu was confused at how friendly she was, "I'm here on a business trip but I just had to have a night of fun"

After a night of a few words, dancing and a few drinks here and there. That's when Hinata finally said "Want to go back to my place?" the words that were needed to be said and heard. Suigetsu looked at her shocked by the confindence she showed. Something he's never seen in a girl like her before

Not waiting for an answer she walked on ahead out of the club, not even turning back to see if he was following. Suigetsu then took off running after her "Wait!" She stopped a excited smile on her face before she turned and puts on a more serious face.

"Let's go" was all she needed to say after that.


	3. Naruto's Shakespearian exprience

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any of these plays by Shakespeare… I'm just a Fan!

* * *

List of Charaters and the charaters they embody

Naruto-Dromio (Comedy of Errors); Sakura- Juliet (Romeo and Juliet)

Hinata- Fairy (A Midsummer Night's Dream); Kakashi- Thesus (A Midsummer Night's Dream)

Sasuke- Hamlet (Hamlet); Shikamaru- Romeo (Romeo and Juliet)

Ino- Cleopatra (Antony and Cleopatra); Rock Lee- Mark Antony (Antony and Cleopatra)

Karin- Ophelia (Hamlet)

More will be added….

* * *

Act I Scene I

In the village hidden in the leaves lived a young man named Naruto and his twin, who was also named Naruto. They looked exactly alike and had similar personalities, so they were often confused for one another. So everyone just labeled them by the place they were raised. So one was Naruto of the village hidden in the leaves and there was Naruto of the village hidden in the rain. Even thought they are twins they didn't even know about each other 'til recently. Their sudden reuniting didn't stop them from causing trouble.

Now Kakashi was watching the latest performance from the make out performers. Once a great warrior of for the hokage; Kakashi was injured during battle and hasn't fought since. "G'morning Kakashi!" both narutos said in unison, Kakashi didn't acknowledge the two of them.

"Watching these boring plays again we see?" Naurto of the leaves commented. Naruto of the rain added "I don't get what goes on." Their distracting voices pulled Kakashi from his trance and looked at the Naruto to his left then the one to his right. Then he went back to his statue like position.

"These plays are about Love, Freedom and Magic. It's about brave warriors that fall during battle, tragic. Women who defy their families wishes and marries for love and not status. Witches, goblins, fairies and everything associated with magic"

The Narutos looked unsatisfied with his explanation. "Where are the funny parts" they asked in harmony. Just then there was a roar of laughter from the crowd "What that it?" Naruto of the leaves asked, the other Naruto just shrugged and said "I didn't get it"

"You see these simple common folk understand these plays, but for you two simpletons it would take you days. For you have no sense of romance in your entire bodies. They are the thing that this play embodies."

Both the Narutos looked over to see Ino standing there, fanning herself with a fan made for peacock feathers. She was dressed in a pure white linen gown and all sorts of gold and jewels for accessories. Standing next to her like a Greek statue with caterpillars for eyebrow, was Rock Lee. The Narutos looked shocked "Brushy brow. Wha- What are you doing with Ino?"

Rock lee smiled and then got into an awkward stance. "I found my queen while I was swimming up the river. Ino had road upon this magnificent ship around the same time. I was quite taken by her essence of youth and Beauty. She at first rejected me but I'd vow never to give up and would never stop perusing her" He then did some random body movements and flexes "Plus she really digs my claves" he added, which were clearly visible since he wore a traditional Greek solider outfit.

The Narutos looked at the both of them like they were nauseous, "No way…." Naruto of the rain said softly. Then Naruto of the leaves busted out saying "You're with that cold fish brushy brow!" Ino clenched her fist with irritation and kicks naruto in the face, making him fall in the pit. The people in the pit were slobs; they threw orange peels and nutshells all over the place. So Naruto of the leaves was covered in all sorts of gross things.

* * *


End file.
